User talk:Alex Martin Rider
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Task Force 589 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse RE: Template loop Ehm...not sure where to start with it, I'll look on the CoD Wiki and copy/paste theirs. Cpl. Wilding 21:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Done. Cpl. Wilding 21:33, March 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello there! Yep! I'm back! >8D (Time Machine?! Oh lovely!)--General Quilix 14:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Good News/Bad News Good News: I've added a separate category for characters! Bad News: I messed up the name of it! It's now Category:Category: Characters. HELP! ME! PLEASE! 80--General Quilix 15:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Background/Logo Hey ,Callofduty4 needs admin rights to change the background, and long story short, I think sysops (which is the level of power I have) can't grant rights liek that to users. I believe only crats like you cn do that. Mind giving rights to Callofduty4? Cpl. Wilding 19:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Just give him the bleedin' rights. >_> It won't kill you, plus you can remvoe them after he's done. Cpl. Wilding 19:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Makarov is standing on his head! Doesn't it look like it? :D I'm serious! :D --General Quilix 19:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok: Look at one of the other dossiers.(say Boss) It's infobox, then article. Now look at Makarov. See? :D--General Quilix 22:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: P90 It was gonig to be a prototype for the Deploy, but you beat me in putting one up. Cpl. Wilding 19:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wiki logo Sure. --Callofduty4Talk 21:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I've done it. It may take some time to show up, though. --Callofduty4Talk 21:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC)